1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of improving an aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays an image with set or predetermined brightness using pixels formed in a pixel region. For example, the organic light emitting display includes red, green, and blue pixels to display various colored images.
On the other hand, in various fields including a portable display device, panels having high resolution, for example, resolution of no less than 400 ppi, are used. However, since the size of a pixel is reduced when the resolution is increased, the aperture ratio of the pixel is reduced. For example, when the resolution is 410 ppi, the aperture ratio is no more than about 5%.
In more detail, a pixel includes red, green, and blue emission regions, and the emission regions are symmetrically arranged in the pixel. In this case, the emission regions are arranged at uniform intervals in a vertical line. However, when the emission regions are symmetrically arranged in the pixel, the emission regions are formed only in a partial area of a usable area so that the aperture ratio deteriorates.
In more detail, various components including an emission region and a via hole are provided in a pixel. Therefore, when the emission regions are symmetrically formed regardless of the components included in the pixel, the area in which the emission regions are formed is reduced so that the aperture and the degree of freedom of design deteriorate.